


Take this from me tonight

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this time he had thought his attraction was one-sided, that when Taeil caught him staring and looked down, blushed, it wasn’t because he was embarrassed on behalf of the younger man, that when they fooled around on stage and Taeil <i>looked</i> at him it was <i>real</i>, that whenever they touched and sparks jumped between them Taeil had felt it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take this from me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: taepyo first date

_I caught you watching me under the light_  
_Can I realign?_  
_They say it’s easy to leave you behind_  
_I don’t want to try_  
King – Years and Years

 

//

They’re having one of their nightly talks, sitting cross-legged on the bed facing each other, (when did they start, anyway? Jihoon can’t really pinpoint it. All he knows is that now, nearly every night, Taeil creeps into his room and they talk and laugh for hours) when Taeil stops.

He just stops, midsentence, his mouth still open, hand still floating in the air from where he was gesturing. It’s clear that something has just occurred to him, and Jihoon knows he just has to wait it out.

Taeil goes to push his glasses his up his nose but misses and hits himself instead (no matter how many times Jihoon has insisted he doesn’t need to wear the damn things, Taeil’s eyes are fine, even as he thinks to himself _Taeil’s eyes are fucking beautiful,_ he won’t take them off) and chews his lip.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jihoon asks, his voice low and growly.

Taeil doesn’t respond, just chews his lip silently. They sit like that for a bit, Jihoon fighting the urge to reach out and take Taeil’s little hands in his own, kiss them, push his hair off his face, just _touch_ him. But he doesn’t move, fingers twitching as they wish for what could be.

“Will you… I mean… Jihoonie – will you go.” He coughs awkwardly, fingers grasping the sheets on Jihoon’s bed (his silly monkey ones that Yukwon got him as a present). “Will you go on a date with me?”

This sentence comes out in a rush and his hands immediately ball the sheets but Jihoon can’t even notice, doesn’t care because his head is spinning so fast he feels like he is falling.

All this time he had thought his attraction was one-sided, that when Taeil caught him staring and looked down, blushed, it wasn’t because he was embarrassed on behalf of the younger man, that when they fooled around on stage and Taeil _looked_ at him it was _real_ , that whenever they touched and sparks jumped between them Taeil had felt it too. He can’t move, can’t even speak, as he belatedly realises Taeil is talking rapidly, his voice getting higher and higher.

“… I know that was totally inappropriate, please ignore it, I don’t know what I was thinking, it just slipped out, I’m really sorry Jihoon – ”

Jihoon swiftly cuts off his babbling. “Hey.” He reaches out and takes Taeil’s hand, every synapse in his brain absorbing this feeling, the way Taeil’s skin feels, the way he grips Jihoon’s hand tightly like he is the liferaft in a storm. “Hey, hyung. I’d love that.” He replies, smiling shyly.

Taeil is frozen, comically, but a smile slowly spreads across his face and Jihoon swears it’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen – this smile is for him, and him only, and he takes it and files it away. “Okay. Um. When?”

Jihoon looks down at their hands and intertwines their fingers, giving Taeil a reassuring squeeze. “You know my schedule. I’m free every night this week.”

  
“Okay. _Okay_. Whew.” Taeil replies shakily.

They say their goodnights, Jihoon walking Taeil across the hallway to his room, and a laughing Taeil has to peel the maknae’s fingers from his own, all the while saying “hey, Jihoonie, I need to sleep, come on”… while Jihoon clings on even more.

//

He stands in front of his wardrobe and feels utterly defeated. Everything is too formal, too casual, or too stupid looking. He has a great sense of fashion normally, but when he dresses for fansigns or music shows he doesn’t really mind what he puts on. This time is different, this time he will be sitting at dinner with Taeil, and this is important.

He pulls out another sweater and throws it on the bed with disgust. He may as well throw his whole _wardrobe_ on the bed at the rate he is going.

//

In the end, he settles on jeans and a shirt, with big sunglasses and a beanie. This will, hopefully, be enough to stop him from getting recognised.

He’s lying on his bed waiting for manager hyung’s text message to say he is outside with the car (no way he is getting a cab to the restaurant; that is too risky) when his phone buzzes with the special ringtone he has for Taeil’s messages.

_**Taeil** : Are you ready, Jihoon?_

He glares at his phone. Even when they are going on a fucking date Taeil is still checking up on him.

 _ **Jihoon** : Have some faith, hyung~ I’m waiting for manager to pick me up now._  
_**Taeil** : Okay~ I am nearly at the restaurant. See you soon <3_

He stares at the ‘<3’ as his heart nearly stops. That’s so unlike Taeil he briefly wonders if this is all an elaborate prank set up by Kyung but he quickly dismisses it. Even Kyung wouldn’t be that cruel; he knows – they all know – how long he has had a crush on Taeil. Before he can dwell on that, his phone buzzes again.

_**Manager** : I’m outside._

His heart skips a beat and he slides off the bed and stands up, giving his outfit one last cursory glance in the mirror. Good enough.

It’s time.

//

The restaurant is completely empty.

He steps inside, eyes flickering back and forth. Surely Taeil hasn’t given him the wrong address…? He starts to panic, realising Taeil has stood him up, ready to run back outside and chase down manager, cry the whole way home, when a call comes from the back.

“Jihoon?”

He walks in, around a corner, and there is Taeil, sitting at a candle-lit table with a single rose in a vase in the middle. He nearly laughs at the absurdity but squashes it; even if this a bit… stereotypical, it’s nice that Taeil has made an effort.

He sits down, gingerly. He hasn’t been on a proper date before. Not like this, with a rose and candles. Not with a man. Not with Taeil.

“You look nice.” Taeil says, awkwardly. Jihoon nods.

The atmosphere is not right, not how he wanted it to be; as a waiter appears from nowhere and hands him a menu, he doesn’t know how to act, what to do.

So he talks.

“Why is this place empty? Does it have terrible food or something?” He teases, stretching his hand out to run his fingers over Taeil’s wrist when the waiter leaves.

“I’m insulted. Do you really think I’d take you to a place that had shit food?” Taeil replies, raising one eyebrow – the one that he had pierced, in the candlelight Jihoon can still see the scar. “I hired the place out so we wouldn’t be bothered.”

Jihoon is stunned by this. Taeil is careful with his money (not like him, he thinks, reminded bitterly of his Mercedes sitting in the dorm garage with no-one to drive it) and this seems an absurdly exorbitant thing to do. “Why?”

Taeil looks up from the menu and smiles, leaning forward and caressing Jihoon on the face. It’s so forward, so full of affection, he is stunned. “Because I plan to be touching you all night, and I didn’t want a scandal happening.”

A shiver runs through him and Jihoon finds his throat is suddenly dry, but before he can reply to that, the waiter is back, asking what drinks they would like. What Jihoon _really_ craves is banana milk, but he decides that can wait until he’s back at the dorm, so he points to a wine on the list.

When he looks up, Taeil is watching him, a smile tugging the corner of his lips. “You didn’t know what you were ordering, did you?”

He shrugs and reaches for the glass of water on the table. “No. No idea.”

Taeil starts laughing and before he knows it Jihoon is laughing too, ignoring the murderous looks the waiter is giving them from the corner.

This isn’t so bad.

//

“So then Jiho goes, ‘No, hyung, you have to go higher! Even higher!’ I don’t know how I did it.” Taeil slurs, the beer in his hand spilling a bit as he gesticulates.

The night has gone perfectly, after they had gotten over the initial awkwardness. They ate good food, had good wine (well, Taeil tells him the wine is good. Jihoon thinks it all tastes the same) and are now quite tipsy, their dessert plates empty in front of them.

“I love your song. Why didn’t you promote it on music shows, hyung? It could have been big.” Jihoon asks, taking a sip from his beer.

Taeil blushes and sinks down a little bit in his seat. “I don’t think I could do it on stage by myself. Without you guys.”

Jihoon puts his bottle carefully on the table. “Seriously? But what do you have to be worried about? You’re the main vocalist. You already are in the spotlight with us.”

Taeil shrugs and takes a swig before continuing. “Not really. There are always the backup dancers around me, you six behind me. I’m never really alone on stage. That would be scary. Besides, I’m glad I didn’t. EXO came back right after I released the song. I would have lost everything.”

Jihoon doesn’t have anything to say to that. He doesn’t really understand it. He himself is not nervous on stage; if anything, he thrives, and sounds better live than he does in the studio. As for EXO… well, he doesn’t really have anything to say to that, either.

He waves for the bill.

//

They spill out of the restaurant onto the street, Taeil grasping Jihoon’s arm with both hands, and groan. It is _pouring_ with rain, and they are soaked to the skin in seconds.

“Where is manager hyung?” Taeil yells over the downpour, tugging Jihoon to a nearby shopfront where they take refuge.

“What? I thought you rang him!” Jihoon calls back, looking through the downpour towards the road.

“No, you rang him! Didn’t you?” Taeil bellows, doubtfully, right into Jihoon’s ear.

“Hey, I’m right here. No need to yell.” Jihoon looks down and is shocked by Taeil’s closeness. The drops of rain are running down the older man’s face, and his eyelashes are stuck together. His lips part for a second, wanting to kiss the water away, but he swallows and turns away.

“Look, there’s a cab. Quickly!”

They run towards it, Jihoon waving his arm frantically, Taeil nearly falling twice. They clamber inside, shaking their wet hair, and Jihoon gives the driver the address, who merely grunts in response.

Before he can put his seatbelt on, Taeil snuggles into him, murmuring something about it being cold, and Jihoon has no choice but to wrap his arms around the older man and pull him closer, stroking his sopping wet hair.

//

They run into the dorm, coats over their heads to try to keep the soaking to the minimum – that backfires when Taeil steps in a puddle that comes up to his shins – and go straight into Jihoon’s room, laughing and dumping their coats.

“Sorry you got wet, Jihoon. If I had known it was raining I would have called manager hyung.” Taeil says, using a towel to dry his hair.

Jihoon, sitting on the bed undoing his shoelaces, just looks up and smiles. “It’s okay, hyung. I didn’t mind.”

He continues to stare as Taeil peels off his jumper, leaving nothing but a thin, white t-shirt underneath. He inhales quickly as Taeil lifts up his arms to dry his hair again, the shirt riding up, exposing a thin sliver of stomach, punctuated by a line of hair, and before he realises what he is doing he is on his feet and pulling Taeil closer to him, sliding a hand around his back and underneath his shirt.

Taeil drops the towel, his eyes wide. “Your hand is cold.” He whispers, before standing on his toes and planting a kiss on Jihoon.

Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s because this is _Taeil_ and he is so warm and so short and firm, but something takes over him, winds its way into his veins, because he feels himself opening his mouth, feels their tongues touch, feels him grab Taeil, spin him around and push him down on the bed, feels Taeil trail kisses down his neck as his hands begin to wander.

“I want to touch you.” Taeil growls, rolling out from underneath Jihoon and straddling the younger man, peeling off his shirt and furiously gesturing for Jihoon to do the same.

But Jihoon can’t, he’s too captivated by the sight of Taeil’s chest, with that giant owl staring him down, and before he can think he leans forward and kisses Taeil’s collarbone, his chest, and takes his nipple in between his teeth.

Taeil’s hand clutches Jihoon’s hair and rips his head away. “No. I’m not having any of that while your shirt is still on.”

Jihoon reaches over and pulls off his jumper, his t-shirt coming with it, and immediately Taeil’s hands are on him, running his fingers up and down, flitting past his nipple, down to his belt, where Jihoon can’t stand it anymore and pulls Taeil down for another kiss.

“Fuck – hyung – need you to – ” he snarls, sinking his teeth into Taeil’s’ shoulder as Taeil sticks his hand down his pants and strokes him, his hips bucking wildly as Taeil settles into a rhythm.

“Jihoon – please – ” it doesn’t make any sense, but Jihoon knows what Taeil needs, so he reciprocates, feeling Taeil’s erection through his pants, stroking and caressing, the fabric adding another layer of sensation.

“You know – I never pictured you for being someone to fuck on the first date, hyung.” Jihoon manages to gasp out as Taeil pulls his hand out and replaces it with his mouth, his tongue moving in ways Jihoon didn’t even know were anatomically possible.

Taeil looks up from Jihoon’s cock and grins. “Yeah, well, I didn’t picture you being so damn easy to seduce.”

Jihoon’s hand comes up and curls in Taeil’s hair, gives it a sharp tug and feels Taeil moan in response. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this – how long I’ve – ah!”

He’s getting close now, the combination of Taeil’s mouth and hand proving too much for him. He looks down with half-lidded eyes, and the sight is too much for him, and he comes, hands fisting in the sheets, yelling out Taeil’s name.

Taeil straddles him again, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand, a wicked smile creeping up his face. “My turn.”

Jihoon obliges.

Who had known midnight talks and a candlelit dinner would lead to this?

**Author's Note:**

> I always love writing Taeil as the more aggressive one; he puts out a shy persona at first but when you really see him you can see he is just as cheeky as his bandmates and his age gives him a certain air. So many taepyo fics have him being the uke (bottom), when I don't think that's necessarily true. 
> 
> Anyway, 10th taepyo fic! Will I ever get tired of this ship? I don't think so.


End file.
